Harry Potter and the Quest for Vengeance
by Lucifa
Summary: After the events of OotP Harry finds himself becoming angry at anything that doesn't go his way. Is it merely puberty or something more? Will Tonks be able to keep him from the darkness Vengeance calls for? Rated for violence, swearing, implied sex.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the things in this story are not mine, except maybe the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hogwarts, and all related topics characters and things and all Harry Potter elements are Rowling's.  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Vengeance  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry stopped, turned and watched as the members of the Order, and his only friends in the world walked away. He felt an insane rage boil up inside him. Once again he stuck with his relatives.  
  
'It's for your own good' he said 'You'll be protected' he said. He snorted and his lip curled up into a sneer even Professor Snape could be proud if. 'Sure' he thought 'protected from Mouldy-Voldie, but will I be protected from myself?'  
  
'STOP' his mind screamed at him 'Sirius is gone and all I need to think about is revenge.' If it were possible his lip seemed to curl up even more as the thoughts of his vengeance raced through his head. He counted off the people.  
  
'Revenge on Voldie, Lestrange, Pettigrew, Dumbly. Revenge on the all. The whole wizarding world. If it weren't for them Sirius and his parents would still be alive. They would regret bringing him into their world. Sure he'll be their weapon against Voldie, but once he was gone they would be next.  
  
"Boy, get in the damned car!" Vernon brought him out of his musing. Harry looked up at him and smirked.  
  
'You're gonna get it too muggle' he thought. Harry's smirk seemed to further enrage Vernon, and then Harry laughed out loud as Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of red. Suddenly Harry's smirk disappeared to be replaced with a frown. He whipped out his wand and jabbed it into Vernon's fat gut.  
  
"Things are gonna change from now on fat man." Vernon gulped and took a step back. He could the rage in the boy's eyes and he could literally feel power emanating from inside the boy.  
  
"From now on what I say goes. Got me?" Vernon seemed to consider his options, then he plucked up the small amount of courage he had.  
  
"I.if.you.. if you use that" he stammered, "you'll be expelled." He seemed to be relieved now that he had said it out loud. Harry looked straight into his eyes and smirked again.  
  
"Not anymore." Harry laughed inwardly at what that fool Dumbly had done. Harry was very cunning. 'It's all here in your head,' the hat had said. 'You could be great.' Well Harry damn well would be now. "You see Vernon, I can call you Vernon right? They can't expel me because they need me. With old Mouldyworts out and about there's no choice in the matter. I'm the only one in the world who can possibly defeat him. If I don't stop him he'll take over the world. Not just us freaks but you normal people too."  
  
Vernon gaped openly at Harry, which amused him to no end. "So you see, I've pretty much been given free reign. The only downside is that it's kill or be killed," He took on an ominous look and recited part of the prophecy "and either shall die at the hand the other for neither shall live while the other survives." Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were completely stunned at Harry's speech. "Yo.y.you.you're.no.you're lying." "Try me and find out."  
  
The Dursleys were speechless now, barely able to blink. "Look I'm not going to treat you the way you treated me for the last fifteen years. But I will need you to do some things for me. If I'm going to save the world, both yours and mine, I'm going to need some preparation and you're going to help me with that."  
  
Vernon gulped, still shocked, and then nodded his head. "Good," Harry said, pleased with Vernon's compliance "now let's go home." They all piled into the car and drove off. They got home and Harry unpacked his things. He went through the books he had taken from the Room of Requirement. They were:  
  
-Muggle Self Defence by Bruce Lee  
  
-Muggle Martial Arts by Jet Li  
  
-The Art of Dueling by Ima Wina  
  
-1500 Useful Curses, Jinxes and Hexes for Dueling by Ahma Kursa  
  
-Hiding in Plain Sight: The Book of Camouflage by Kent C. Mee  
  
-Becoming an Animagus by Annie Mal  
  
-Wandless Magic: Can You Do It? By Yous Ya Ands  
  
-Raw Magic and Power Expulsion by V. Jeeta  
  
-The Dark Arts: An In-Depth Guide to the Dark Side by H. G. Grindelwald  
  
-Weapons Fighting: The Armed Combat Guide by Sticsan Soreds  
  
Harry set them out on his desk, not sure which to go through first. He let Hedwig out of her cage and opened the window. She hooted thankfully and flew around the room a few times. Harry smiled at her excitement. "Go on girl, get some exercise." Harry watched as she flew out the window and off to find some mice. Harry wandered downstairs and found Vernon sitting in front of the television reading the newspaper. "I want you to take me to London now. I need some new clothes." Vernon could only nod at his nephew commands. He got up and fetched his keys, and then they went outside, got in the car then drove off. Harry told him to stop at the Leaky Cauldron. They got out and went into Diagon Alley. Vernon was a little apprehensive at first but then was overcome by awe and wonderment at the strange people, customs and things. Although he tried to mask his emotions Harry had noticed them easily.  
  
'Who would've guessed it' he thought 'Vernon looks almost excited.' They came up to the doors of Gringotts where Harry stopped and turned to Vernon. "Um Uncle Vernon," he started "the. uh. creatures that run this place won't hurt you alright. It's completely safe."  
  
Vernon's eyes widened when Harry said 'creatures' but he still nodded and followed Harry inside. Vernon let out a gasp as he saw the 'creatures' and tried to hide behind Harry. "Don't worry," Harry smirked "I'll protect you."  
  
Vernon glared at the boy and stood up fully. They made their way over to the counter and moved towards the first available Goblin.  
  
"Yes" it sneered. Harry looked at it for a second. Then pulled his face into a Slytherin sneer and glare.  
  
"I would like to be taken to my vault." His voice was silky smooth, yet forceful and the Goblin snapped to attention immediately.  
  
"Yes sir, if I may have your key please then we can go down." Harry delved into his pocket and produced his key. The goblin took one look at the key then gazed up at Harry's forehead. His scar was just visible under his fringe. The Goblin's eyes widened in shock and he could barely stammer out his next sentence. "Rrr.r.right.right this.uh.um.right this way Mr Potter."  
  
Instead of going over to the carts, the Goblin led Harry and his Uncle Vernon up a flight of stairs to a huge doorway. The knocked on the huge wooden doors and they opened.  
  
"Go right in Mr Potter," it said, "he is expecting you. Mr Dursley, you sit here and wait."  
  
Harry watched as his Uncle Vernon was shocked by the Goblin's knowledge of his name, but he still sat. Harry walked into the room and the doors closed. He masked his surprise masterfully and continued to the front of the room. He arrived at a desk that had a very ancient looking Goblin sitting at it. The Goblin looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Ahh Mr Potter, please have a seat." Harry eyed the Goblin carefully before taking a seat. "No doubt you are wondering why you are here." The Goblin started. "That had crossed my mind."  
  
"Let me explain." The Goblin coughed loudly a few times then continued. "We have received word of your godfather's death." Harry's eyes shot open at this "According to Mr Sirius Black's last will and testament you are the single beneficiary."  
  
Harry gasped at this. He was inheriting everything Sirius had? But what could he have, he was in Azkaban for twelve years.  
  
"Now Mr Potter the Black family was one of the most well off wizarding families in the world. You have inherited both of their Gringotts vaults, plus the house at number twelve Grimmauld place and everything inside the house including one houseelf by the name of Kreacher. The contents of the two vaults have been moved into your original vault. Mr Potter your combined wealth is now somewhere in the range of fifty billion galleons."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He wasn't sure how much that was by wizarding standards but if he had it exchanged to pounds he would have a hell of a lot of money. "Mr Potter this now makes you the richest man in the world, both wizarding and muggle. As you are now our most major benefactor we at the Gringotts Wizarding Bank hope you will continue your services with us." Harry studied the Goblin a bit before he answered. "Of course Mr." Harry fished for a name.  
  
"Oh excuse my manners, I am Mr Gideon Gringotts at your service."  
  
"Yes Mr Gringotts I will continue my services with your fine bank."  
  
Mr Gringotts clapped his hands and smiled. "Excellent, excellent. Now Mr Potter, the deed and keys to the house on Grimmauld place are in the chest in your vault along those of Potter manor," Harry's eyebrows rose at this, "the house itself is empty besides for your houseelf. Several guests had to be expelled and will no doubt need your permission before they can re- enter." At this the Goblin looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
"Do they know who has inherited the house and everything?" Harry asked. "No Mr Potter. The will of Mr Black has been kept very confidential due to his standing in wizarding society." Harry nodded at this.  
  
"Mr Gringotts, this.Potter Manor, I have never heard of it before. Where is it?" The Goblin's eyebrows rose a bit then he frowned. "The whereabouts of the manor itself are unknown Mr Potter. We had expected Mr Albus Dumbledore to explain to you all the intricacies of your first inheritance. As he is your magical guardian he has knows of all that happens with your private Potter fortune. There should some sort of information of the whereabouts of the manor that is with the deed in your vault. I cannot understand why Mr Dumbledore would choose to withhold this information from you." Harry was fuming. 'Trust that bastard to try pull something like this.' "Mr Gringotts is there any way of stopping Dumbledore from knowing everything that happens with my fortune." Gringotts stared intently at Harry for a few seconds. "Of course Mr Potter. Usually we send a monthly statement to Dumbledore, but this can be discontinued and sent to you instead, if you like." The Goblin smirked at Harry. Harry returned it.  
  
"That would be excellent." "Now Mr Potter, is there anything else you I can assist you with?" "I just wanted to go down to my vault and make a withdrawal and exchange to muggle"  
  
"Ah yes, now Mr Potter we have a new instrument that we are only giving out to our most valuable customers." The Goblin opened his draw and pulled out a small plastic card. He rubbed a certain way a few times, and then wrote on it with his quill. He offered to Harry, who suddenly realised what it was.  
  
"This is a replica of a muggle credit card. You may use this for any of your purchases. The charge comes straight out of your vault. This card can be used in all wizarding and muggle stores." This surprised Harry, then he looked up at the Goblin and gave a small smile then stood.  
  
"Thank you very much Mr Gringotts. If there is anything at all you need of me I will be glad to help you in any way I can."  
  
Mr Gringotts stood and shook Harry's hand. "Thank you, I just may take you up on that. Until next time Mr Potter." Harry nodded then walked towards the door, which opened him to allow him out. Vernon stood up as Harry approached. Harry thought he looked rather angry about something.  
  
"Boy this is a bank," he growled "You have money. You've been holding out us!" Harry smirked at his Uncle. '.richest man in the world.' the words echoed through his mind. Money = Manipulation. Getting my own way.  
  
"You know, Uncle Vernon," Harry began, smiling "you're absolutely right. I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you. You want a car?"  
  
Vernon frowned. "What are you talking about boy?"  
  
"I want to repay you. What sort of car do you want? Anything, really." Vernon looked at Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Are you serious boy?"  
  
Harry laughed and led his Uncle Vernon out into the sunlight. "Of course, anything for the Uncle of the richest person in the world."  
  
.................................... A/N Like it tell me or don't, don't like it then don't read it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the things in this story are not mine, except maybe the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. Hogwarts, and all related topics characters and things and all Harry Potter elements are Rowling's. Dickies belong to Dickies Company or whatever. Chucks belong to.um.Converse I think, I'm talking about Chuck Taylors here. Someone else owns Jack Daniels, not me.  
  
READ THIS NOW!!!! This is an explanation for the beginning of Chapter one. Harry was just very angry. He's not really going to kill Vernon or Dumbledore. You will notice as the story continues that anger is Harry's way of dealing with Sirius's death. He seemed rather angry in OotP I just continued with that but made it so he was actually going to do something about it. I didn't want to write any sulky, crybaby stories.  
  
E.W. - Thanks a lot.  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Vengeance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Several hours later Harry and Vernon returned home in a new £95,440 Mercedes Benz SL 600.  
  
They unloaded several bags of new clothing for Harry, which included several suits. Uncle Vernon had convinced him that with the most money in the world he would need to dress like it.  
  
Harry took all the bags upstairs, changed into some of his new clothes then took all Dudley's old clothes and threw in the garbage. Feeling refreshed and comfortable for once he went to see his Uncle Vernon.  
  
Down in the living room Vernon and Petunia were watching some dumb game show on TV.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, could you teach me how to drive?" Petunia looked shocked that Harry would even make such a suggestion. Vernon however. "Yeah alright, tomorrow's Sunday we can start then. Not in the new car mind." Harry grinned. "Alright then."  
  
As Harry made his way upstairs he heard his Aunt Petunia begin to pester his Uncle Vernon about what was going on. Harry laughed then went into his room to study Muggle Martial Arts by Jet Li.  
  
The next day Harry awoke early. He got dressed in some new shorts, boxers and a singlet. Putting on some new cross trainers he went downstairs and out the door for a run. After 1.5km Harry stopped, turned then went back. When he got back he saw that it had been 30 minutes since he had started. He grabbed a drink of water then went downstairs to Dudley's workout room in the basement. He decided to start off with the bench press. There were already some weights on the bar. He had a look and saw that it was 65kg. He lay down on the bench, put his hands on the bar and pushed with all his might. Strained, struggled and got absolutely nowhere.  
  
"Hahahaha"  
  
Harry looked up and saw Dudley standing at the bottom of the stairs with a big grin on his face. Harry sat up and glared at Dudley, but Dudley just laughed again. "You idiot. What are doing? You can't start off with that much straight away." He came over and took off some of the weights. Now it was only 15kg.  
  
"Alright, try again."  
  
Harry put his arms on the bar again and lifted. This time he got the bar up. He moved it away from the holders and lowered it to his chest. He could feel a burning in his arms. He wanted to drop the stupid thing right then and there. Why was he doing this to himself?  
  
"Come on Harry, lift it up, right up, you can do it." He lifted it up and then put it back on the holders.  
  
"Harry, no offence, but that was pathetic!" He started laughing again and Harry glared up at his face. "Shut up." Dudley kept laughing but slowed down. "Alright, alright, here you should start off with these."  
  
Dudley bet down and picked up two small dumbbells. They were 5kg each. Harry looked at them disdainfully but took them from Dudley.  
  
"Try as many repetitions as you can this first time, then we'll build from there." So Harry started lifting the dumbbells. Up and down and up and down, over and over Harry lifted them. While he was doing this Dudley had put the bigger bar back to 65kg then he lay down and went to work. When Harry had reached 43 he dropped the weights. His arms were burning with pain. He sat down on the floor to rest. "That was good Harry. Tonight we'll do some more, alright?"  
  
Harry looked at Dudley quizzically. "Why are you helping Dud?" Dudley just looked at him and in a voice that made it seem the most obvious thin gin the world he said, "You gotta save the world, don't ya, figured I'd help you out."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Harry come on, man. Let's go already, stop playing with your hair!" That was Dudley. Harry looked in the mirror one last time at his spiky hair. Satisfied that it was perfect he put on his black chucks and ran downstairs. Harry had changed over the past couple of weeks. His arms were thick with muscle, he had even, to his own surprise, developed a six- pack. It was faint and not fully developed but he could still make it out in the mirror. He had also grown taller, now at 6 foot 2, he towered over his Uncle Vernon. His driving lessons were going good and his Uncle was going to take him for the test in a few days. He and Dudley were still working out together; they increased the amount Harry was lifting to 25kg on the bench press and 30kg with the dumbbells.  
  
Harry went out the door to meet up with Dudley. Recently they had been going to a nearby basketball court to play and also to 'scope the chicks' as Dudley called it.  
  
They made their way to the court and spent some time shooting around before having a game of one-on-one. When they were about half way through their game (9-7 in Harry's favour) a group of guys arrived at the court. Harry looked them over and saw what was obviously the leader come over to them.  
  
"Yo, Big D how's it?" The leader and Dudley slapped hands as Harry watched.  
  
"Yo Eddie, it's sweet. How's yous?" "Man we cool just came down for a game. Not much else to do."  
  
"True, true. Well we'll join ya." Harry watched as Eddie called over his crew. Harry surveyed them carefully. They all looked like regular teenage guys. Several carried basketballs while others had skateboards.  
  
"Guys this is my cousin Harry." A chorus of 'sup's greeted him and he bobbed his head in reply.  
  
"Alright then," said Eddie, "let's play ball."  
  
They spent several hours playing five-on-five before Harry and Dudley announced they had to 'gap it'.  
  
"Alright guys, back we're going to a party tonight so I'll come pick yous up alright." Dudley nodded and with a chorus of 'later's he and Dudley left.  
  
As they walked along Harry looked at Dudley quizzically before speaking. "Party?" "Yeah why not? Chicks and Drinks and loud music, sweet as."  
  
Harry was still a bit confused. "But what's the party for?" "What do you mean, it's just a party." "Yeah but at school we only had parties to celebrate stuff, like winning the Qudditch cup or something."  
  
Dudley looked at Harry doubtfully for a second. "You mean to say you guys just don't have parties for the sake of it? How fucking boring. What do you do for fun then?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment then realised they never actually did anything all that fun besides play quidditch, or chess or something. "You know what, pretty much nothing."  
  
Dudley laughed out loud. "Oh man, you guys suck, but you're gonna love this."  
  
Several hours later found Harry nervously deciding on what to wear while Dudley laughed at him.  
  
"Come on, what are you? A girl?" Harry finally decided on a baggy pair of black Dickies shorts and a blue button up shirt. He also wore his blue chucks rather than the black ones.  
  
"About bloody time."  
  
As they went downstairs they heard the doorbell. "That must be him then." Said Dudley as raced off to answer the door. Harry however continued to wander down leisurely until.  
  
"Hey Harry! Someone's here for you!" Wondering who it could be, Harry lightly fingered his wand in his pocket (he never went anywhere with out it) and made his way to the door.  
  
"Hey Harry, I'm ready to party!"  
  
There was a strange girl standing in the doorway he studied for a bit. She had long, bright pink hair that came to her shoulders. She was wearing a very, very tight, very small boob tube and very, very tight jeans. The strange part about her was her eyes. They were also bright pink.  
  
"Nymphadora?" he asked wondering if this was a Death Eater. The strange girl frowned at him. "Harry you know I hate that name."  
  
"Sorry Tonks I just had to make sure." "Alright then." Then she made a show of looking Harry over then purred.  
  
"MMM Mmm, Harry you look absolutely delicious." Harry merely grinned at her then gave her lustful look.  
  
"So do you." He whispered, looking into her eyes. She became very flustered at this before she snapped out of it.  
  
"Uh right," she said looking rather wistful "anyway, where's this party we're going to?" Harry invited her in and they sat down at the kitchen table. ("Dudley, Tonks; Tonks, Dudley")  
  
"We, what party are you going to?" She looked at him indignantly. "Come on Harry, I wanna party, Eddie and his 'boys' remember?" Harry began to fume. He couldn't believe they interfering in his life again.  
  
"Did Dumbledore put you up to this?" "No, no, it's just that I'm on patrol today and I heard Eddie at the basketball court and figured I'd have some fun tonight. It's either that or I Dumbledore and you don't go." Harry gaped openly at her.  
  
"So I'm being followed around again, everyone knows what's been going with me?" he asked incredulously  
  
"Not really, we're supposed pretty far back from you. Dumbledore reckons you need a bit of privacy." Harry believed this explanation. "But we have noticed some rather large purchases made by you and Dumbledore mentioned that he was no longer receiving your monthly bank statement. At first we thought something fishy was going on but you seemed alright so Dumbledore said to just leave it."  
  
"Damn right he should leave it. I can't believe some of the things he tries to do. God dammit!"  
  
Tonks just watched him for a while and Dudley just struggled to try and follow the conversation. Suddenly realisation dawned on Harry.  
  
"If you guys are space to give me space and keep back, how do you know about the party?"  
  
Tonks struggled for a bit, she looked like she was trying to think of an answer. She sighed. "Alright, I.I was.I was trying to good get a good look at your arse." Harry and Dudley both gaped. Their jaw dropped and their eyes bugged out.  
  
Suddenly she burst out laughing.  
  
"Gotcha! You should have seen you guys faces!" Harry frowned at her. "Alright I wasn't sure if Eddie or any of his 'boys' were Death Eaters. Plus you were all sweaty and I really did wanna good look at your arse."  
  
Harry considered her for a moment then realised she was telling the truth. He blushed a bit before he replied. "Well if you are coming with us to the party maybe I'll get to repay the favour."  
  
Now it was Tonks' turn to blush. Harry merely grinned. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Dudley got up to get it. He had a few words with the person at the door before he called to Harry. "Yo Harry let's outty!"  
  
Harry and Tonks made their way to the door and Harry got his dark blue baseball cap off the hook in the hallway. He put it on forwards, though a little crookedly and he led Tonks over to Dudley and Eddie. Introductions were made and Tonks became a girl from Harry's school. Then they all piled into Eddie's car and sped off.  
  
Several hours and several bottles of Jack Daniels later found a severely intoxicated Harry, Tonks, Dudley and Melinda (Dudley's new girl of the month) wandering along Privet Drive. They were all laughing hysterically at nothing in particular as they stumbled up to Number 4. Dudley made a big show of telling everyone to ssshhhh before he got his key out and struggled to open the door. They all burst out laughing and Dudley attempted to ssshhhh them again.  
  
When they finally got the door open they tried, unsuccessfully, to make their way upstairs quietly. They continued to burst out laughing at almost anything (though in Tonks' and Melinda's cases it was considered giggling) that happened on the way. When they passed Dudley's door Melinda went in while Tonks and Harry made to carry on.  
  
Dudley pulled Harry back and handed him several packets of condoms. He looked at Harry devilishly for a second before they burst out laughing. Dudley slapped him on the back. "Good luck." He whispered before he winked then crept into his own room and shut the door. Harry tried to stop laughing as he made his way into his room.  
  
Suddenly the door was shut behind him and Tonks whispered a locking charm. Then she purred again and pushed Harry onto the bed.  
  
.................................... A/N Like it tell me or don't, don't like it then don't read it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all.  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Vengeance  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry awoke with screaming headache. He felt like it was being pounded from the inside by a mountain troll. He lifted his wrist to look at his watch (a Rolex he had purchased at the advice of Dudley, "You need more 'bling bling' man." Harry still wasn't sure what 'bling bling' was).  
  
It was nine twenty seven. He groaned. "Too early" he mumbled.  
  
Then he realised he wasn't alone. On the left side of his bed was Tonks. She still looked the same teenage girl that she had the night before. More realisations struck him as he remembered the night before and notice the fact that he was naked. He lifted the sheet up to peer under.  
  
"Sweeet." He mumbled sleepily. Tonks was naked too and he looked over her smooth white breasts and their dark nipples. His gaze travelled downwards to the small patch of shaven dark hair.  
  
'I am so lucky.' He thought  
  
"Did you lose something?"  
  
Harry jumped and dropped the sheet to see Tonks grinning up at him. He grinned back. "Why yes I did Ms Tonks, I was wondering if you've seen my virginity around here somewhere?" Tonks continued to grin up at him until she yawned.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. "Half nine."  
  
Tonks got up and started to get dressed while Harry watched. She had only put on her g-string and boob tube when she turned around to see Harry staring at her. She blushed a bit before calling his name.  
  
"Harry.HARRY!"  
  
"Huh. yeah what?" He answered as he came out of his stupor.  
  
"You were staring Harry."  
  
"Well I told you I was going to repay you for checking out my arse didn't I?"  
  
Tonks just laughed and finished getting dressed. Harry also got up and chucked on some boxers and a t-shirt. He looked up to Tonks dressed and making her way towards him. She kissed him full on the lips, her tongue delving into his mouth and he once again remembered the awesome events of the night before.  
  
"Last night was great Harry," she said "We should do it again sometime." And with that she was out the door, down the stairs and out of the house. Harry went to the window and looked down at her. She waved up at him then apparated away.  
  
"Hell yeah!" he yelled, "I just had drunken sex!"  
  
Harry spent the rest of the week with big goofy smile on his face. His driving test came and went and he passed with flying colours. To celebrate this he bought himself a new car. A BMW Z4 3.0i SE Roadster for £30,995.  
  
But right now his car was in the driveway and Harry was in his room. He was currently meditating. He had read both Muggle Martial Arts and Muggle Self Defence and both had similar ideas. They both said that speed of the human body and speed of a person's reflexes could be increased if said person learned to control and use that person's muscles.  
  
When a person used his muscles normally the brain would send a message to said muscles and they would react instantly without much thought. But with intense concentration a person would be able to completely control their muscles. This could be good for stretching and the loosening of muscles without actually doing anything. With enough practise a person could make it second nature to move their muscles like this, which would in turn increase their speed and reaction rate.  
  
This was what Harry was doing now. He was concentrating on his big toe trying to really feel the muscles in it. He was able to just feel the stringy muscles but each time he tried to pull on them it would slip from his mental grasp.  
  
He spent several hours working at this until he was able to move his toe. The effort was incredibly draining and terribly hard, but Harry kept at. Concentrating hard and moving each of his muscles one by on. By dinnertime he so tired, mentally and physically. He felt like he had just multiplied his workout with Dudley by ten. He lugged himself downstairs and sat down at the dinner table to wait for his food.  
  
"Harry dear," Harry looked up at his Aunt Petunia "Are feeling alright?"  
  
He smiled, if she had asked him that a year ago he would've thought she had lost her marbles.  
  
"I'm fine Aunt Petunia, I've just been working to hard."  
  
"Alright then dear, but don't over do it okay? There's a letter for you over there for you."  
  
Harry looked towards the bench where she had pointed and got up to grab the letter. He looked at for a second.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
It was a regular muggle letter. With a stamp and everything. 'Who would send me a letter' he thought 'the muggle way?'  
  
He opened it and took out the piece of card. It said  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
You are cordially invited to the charity auction/dinner to be held at The Ritz Hotel, Piccadilly in London on July 25th. This is to be a formal, black tie event. The doors open at 4:00pm. The auction will begin at 4:30 sharp, while dinner is served at 7:00. All proceeds will be given to the London Cancer Foundation and it would be appreciated if you made a purchase or donation to the foundation. The event is strictly invitation only. Your invitation will allow your entry and that of your date.  
  
Yours sincerely Agatha Wormwood (Foundation Chairperson)  
  
'Hmm, looks like I'm part of London's elite or something.'  
  
He read the letter over again and saw the line .you may bring one date or friend or spouse. 'Where the hell am I going to find a date, I wonder if Tonks.' After he ate he went upstairs and put the invitation away carefully then quickly scribbled an answer to Ron and Hermione's letter he had gotten earlier that day (Hey guys, I'm fine, everything's great here. I'll see you at Diagon Alley on the 24th of August. Harry) then he sat down to write a letter to Tonks.  
  
Dear Tonks,  
  
How's it? Things are cool here. I've been reading up on muggle self defence and fighting to prepare me for Voldemort. I also started reading up on Raw Magic and Power Propulsion; do you know anything about that? Anyway I was thinking a bit about what happened the other night, actually I think about it a hell of a lot, and I was wondering if you accompany me to this muggle charity thing I got invited to. It's on the 25th so if you can get your answer to me before than and where I can pick you up from (trust me) before than it would be great.  
  
Thanks a lot (For the other night as well)  
  
Harry  
  
Harry called out to Hedwig. She flew over from her cage.  
  
"Alright girl," he said as he scratched her head, "take this one to Tonks first and then this one to the Burrow okay?"  
  
Hedwig hooted her answer and then took off out the window. He watched her for a bit before he went back to practising moving his muscles manually.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was a few days before Harry got his reply from Tonks. He was outside in the backyard practising some martial arts moves from his books. He had improved superbly with his manual muscle moving or what he liked to call 'Matrixxing it'. He moved fluidly, so fast it was almost hard to see. His hands becoming a blur as he threw punches and kicks at the air. It was midday and Harry was wearing only a loose pair of basketball shorts. Buckets of sweat streamed down his body as he moved faster and faster, blurry kicks, punches, elbows, knees. Then he stopped and lay down on the grass. His entire body ached and his pulse raced. He breathed deeply and reached over for the bottle of water on the ground a bit away from him. He rested for a bit then got up again to warm down. He went through various slow movements his books had suggested. It was called Tai Chi Chuan. He went through the movements slowly and easily. He was so far deep in concentration that he didn't notice the small, pure black owl land a few feet away from him.  
  
When he had finished his workout the small black owl hopped over to him and stuck out his leg. "Hey little fella, where did you come from?" Harry untied the letter and opened it. The owl took of speeding into the distance.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Things are cool here too, I'm glad that you're learning to defend yourself, maybe we could *wink* spar *wink* sometime ("She actually wrote wink!"). I've been thinking about you and our drunken night a lot too Harry it was great. Really great. You can pick me up at 12 Frances St, how are you going to anyway? Can't wait to see.  
  
Yours always, Tonks  
  
'Alright,' Harry thought 'that gives me a week.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~__~  
  
A couple of days later found Harry admiring himself in a mirror at some flashy suit store. Harry had been driving through London looking for something to wear to the dinner and he had stopped here. He was currently trying on an all white Armani suit with a white Dolce and Gabbana dress shirt with a long white tie. The saleswoman looked him up and down and Harry thought there was a strange glint in her eyes.  
  
"It looks very good on you sir."  
  
Harry looked at her for a second. "Thanks. I'll think I'll take it all and another set all in black."  
  
The saleswoman ran off to find what he wanted and Harry went back into the changing rooms. He was still getting dressed when his cell rang. He picked it up. He loved his phone. He could take pictures and surf the web, text and ring.  
  
"Yo, this Harry."  
  
"Hello Mr Potter this is Belinda from the organisation committee for the charity dinner. I'm just calling to confirm your attendance."  
  
"Yeah I'll be there."  
  
"And are you bringing a date?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay, thanks, bye."  
  
Harry put down his phone and finished getting changed. He took his things to the counter where the saleswoman was waiting for him. She rung up all his purchases on the computer.  
  
"That'll be £1859.59 thank you sir."  
  
Harry pulled his Gringotts card out and the lady swiped it. The machine read 'ACCEPTED' and Harry grabbed a hold of the bags then left. He went out to his car, got in and drove off.  
  
He made his way to the basketball courts in Little Winging. He was meeting Dudley and the boys for a game and he was already late. As he drove up to the courts he saw two groups of teenage guys facing off with each other. He saw one group was Dudley and his gang but the other looked like it was a rival gang.  
  
Harry calmly got out of his car, left the top down because it was a hot day. He shut the door, turned on the alarm and walked over to them.  
  
"Look bitch these are our courts so you better get the fuck off of them." Harry looked at the guy who had spoken. He was rather tall and he had really bulky arms. He was obviously the leader, all the rest of his boys were behind him, waiting for his signal to move.  
  
"Look you sorry sack of fucks, this is our turf. Always has been always will be so yous better back the fuck up." Harry smiled. It was Dudley, always at the front of every conversation. Then he put on his best glare and walked into the middle.  
  
The leader of the rivals looked at him. "Who the fuck are you? Ooof."  
  
Harry, quick as lightning had smacked the guy in the gut with a right punch. Then he followed up with a left cross to the side of the guys face. The guy went down hard. Harry looked up at the rest of the rivals.  
  
"Anyone else?" No one moved. "Good now get this piece of shit outta here!"  
  
Two of the rivals came forward and picked up their leader then the whole crew moved away.  
  
Harry turned around to look at Dudley who was grinning at him.  
  
"Sup Harry." They slapped hands. "Sup Big D."  
  
"Let's play some ball!"  
  
A/N Like tell me, Don't like then fuck off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all.  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Vengeance  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry sped down the road in his car. He was on his way to the local pools. This had become part of his regular workout routine, alongside lifting weights, running, martial arts and basketball. At the pools he would usually spend about an hour swimming back and forth in a lane, then a half hour massage, then about fifteen minutes flirting with various female lifeguards and the girl at the front desk. His workouts were almost always accompanied by intense study of the books he had taken from the Room of Requirement. He had pretty much memorised both of his martial arts books and was a very capable fighter. Now he was intently studying Raw Magic and Power Expulsion. He had found it extremely difficult. The ability of using raw magic was found in almost no one currently living and hadn't been seen openly since the first war and even then it was only used by a few of the very top aurors, though it was suspected that Voldemort and a select group of Death Eaters also used it. The effort of it always left Harry extremely tired, his body weary much more so than 'Matrixxing it'.  
  
Harry's ever increasing workload was due to the death of Sirius. He absolutely refused to think of it. The few times that he actually did caused him to be consumed by an intense anger which seemed to boil up inside of him, burning away at him until all he could do was smash at Dudley's punching bag until he was wiped out. Any letters he received that he saw as some sort of attempt at comforting him he destroyed. He wouldn't accept any help. This was his war and he would fight on his own terms, on his own. No one was going to stop him. It was going to be his way or the highway.  
  
After his hour at the pools Harry returned to Privet drive. He and Dudley had come up with a plan so that Harry would be able to sneak out of Privet drive undetected. Dudley was waiting in the kitchen and Harry tossed him his car keys (Dudley wouldn't let Harry buy him one). Harry dashed upstairs and grabbed his hat and invisibility cloak then went back down.  
  
Dudley looked up and smiled. "You ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and chucked on his cloak. Dudley got up and made his way out to the car with Harry following closely. The invisibility cloak was to ensure that now prowling Order members would be able to follow them. Gods Harry hated that those cunts thought he needed their protection. He and Dudley made it to the car and got in. As they sped off to London Harry hoped like hell that it wasn't Mad-Eye Moody watching him this week. Soon they came to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry got out.  
  
"Alright, pick me up here in about an hour." Dudley nodded and sped off. Harry then turned and walked in. He knew no one would recognise him. He had changed a lot from the small boy who left Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago. He had had a growth spurt and now stood at an even six feet tall. He was no longer thin and wiry; his extensive workout programme had left him with rather wide shoulders and his muscle mass had increased a hell of a lot. Not only this but his skin had taken on a light brown shade due to the increased amount of time he spent outside in the sun wearing either a singlet or no shirt at all. Right now he was wearing a dark blue pair of long, baggy Dickies shorts, a tight, light blue singlet and his dark blue hat to cover his scar. He also had on a white pair of DVS shoes.  
  
He wandered through Diagon Alley and then turned off at the side street, which led to the infamous Knockturn Alley. He wandered along knowing that somewhere around here would be a shop he was looking for. As he walked he took in all his surroundings. He didn't see what the big deal was. Sure this place sold a lot more dangerous things and seemed as though it was no longer daytime but it wasn't really that bad. The only noticeable difference was that everyone walked almost as if they were trying to hide as they made their ways along the street. Suddenly Harry noticed a shop he wanted. It was called the Assassin Armament. It looked rather small on the outside but Harry persevered and wandered in. He glanced around at the hundreds of weapons that lined the walls. Some were of medieval design while others appeared newer. There were even muggle guns. Daggers and swords and axes, bows and arrows. Crossbows both double and single bolt lined the walls. So many were plain and yet more were encrusted with rubies and emeralds and such that they seemed more like bits of jewellery rather weapons.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" Harry almost jumped at the voice but managed to mask his surprise as he turned in the voice's direction.  
  
He carefully surveyed the man who had apparently spoken. He was tall and thin and wore light grey robes, which matched his emotionless grey eyes. His dark black hair came down to his shoulders and was tied back behind him. As he walked over to him Harry noticed that he moved swiftly and surely almost as if he was gliding.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I'm just looking."  
  
The nodded then glided off leaving Harry to continue looking around. Harry perused the walls a bit more before making his way over to the racks of handguns. He looked at several before picking up two all black 8mm Berettas. He inspected them a bit before continuing through the store. Then he stopped. There in the corner was a pair of identical swords. They were on a small rack and hardly noticeable among the flashy weapons that surrounded them. He picked one up and pulled the blade from the plain black scabbard. The blade was double edged and about eighty centimetres long. There seemed to be strange runes carved down the centre of the blade on both sides. The hilt was about twenty centimetres long and was wrapped in black leather. At the end of both hilts there were strange teeth like spikes sticking out.  
  
"A fine choice." Harry almost jumped again as the man succeed in creeping up on him for the second time that day.  
  
"If I may sir," Harry handed the sword to the man who picked up the other one as well. "These are a peculiar set. They were crafted by Larcon Kefra. He was an extremely talented swordsmith who lived around five hundred years ago. The Keltoi dwarves mined the steel before wizards wiped them out some three hundred and fifty years ago. They are unbreakable and have been infused with and eversharp charm."  
  
Then the man looked into Harry's eyes. Their steel gazes locked together for what seemed like eternity and Harry felt as if the man was reading his very soul. Then they snapped out of it.  
  
"There is one other thing about these swords," the man then lifted them parallel to the floor, the hilts facing in towards each other. Then he snapped them together and twisted, the strange teeth locking together and forming a long doubled ended sword. The man twirled it expertly. "Only the greatest of swordsmen are able to master the double ended blade. I myself am merely a novice, but you," he motioned to Harry "you can be a master."  
  
Harry balked at the idea of him being a master and was sure that if the man were a muggle he'd probably be a used car salesman. What did Harry know about sword fighting? All he had was that book at home. Once more the man looked into Harry's eyes. Harry knew he wasn't using Legilimency as Harry had learned to use his Occlumency, albeit feebly, and could recognise the symptoms of the Legilimens spell. So what was he doing?  
  
"Ah yes, not very trusting are you master Potter? Never mind, it will come to soon enough. It has already started, hasn't it?" Harry had no clue about what the hell this guy was going on about.  
  
"It is alright master Potter. Now," the man made his way over to the counter. "With these swords you will need a belt," this he produced from under the counter, "and holsters for those guns." these also came from under the counter.  
  
Harry handed the guns over to the man who holstered them.  
  
"Now these magazines have everlast charms to continuously reproduce bullets when you run out, but they are produced from your magic and you must be holding the guns for it to work. They are also charmed with silencing spells, though there will be a small click each time you fire it is not overly loud. All four weapons are also covered in notice-me-not spells, which will keep muggles from seeing them. Though not if you handle them. This will work on most wizards as well but not on the more powerful ones."  
  
The man handed the weapons back to Harry who strapped them on. He drew one sword and one gun to test then nodded at the man. He gave his Gringotts card to the man who swiped it and handed it back. As Harry was turning to leave the man spoke again.  
  
"Remember young master Potter, revenge may not be the way to go. It will not bring him back. Nothing can."  
  
Harry looked at the man quizzically before making his way out the door. It was then that Harry realised that he hadn't actually told the man his name. He shuddered a bit then made his way back out into Diagon Alley and the sunshine. He still had a while left before Dudley would pick him up so he went to a small café to grab something to eat. On his way there he saw a certain blonde haired Slytherin and as a smirk grew on his face Harry decided to 'bump' into him.  
  
'Revenge.'  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was having an awfully shitty summer. His father had been sent to Azkaban for twenty years.  
  
'That damn Potter. It's all his fault.'  
  
Now it was worse. The Malfoy accounts had been frozen pending an investigation. His mother had organised for him to be initiated in to the Death Eaters. He really didn't want to do it. He wasn't going to bow to some filthy half blood. He was Draco Malfoy and he bowed to no one.  
  
Now he was here Diagon Alley, just wandering around. He had some money from the private vault at the mansion so he was fine. He had no real reason to be in Diagon Alley he just didn't have anything better to do. As he made his way along, looking in shop windows, he someone smacked into him, nearly knocking him right over.  
  
Draco righted himself then looked up at the guy that had smacked into him. "Watch where you're going you."  
  
The guy interrupted him, "Shut your damn mouth ferret!"  
  
Draco was taken aback. He looked up into the green eyes of the young man in front of him. He was slightly taller than Draco and much more muscular. Draco suddenly wished he had Crabbe and Goyle here with him. The guy was dressed like a muggle so Draco thought he would have the upper hand.  
  
Harry watched as Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at him. He smirked.  
  
Draco watched as the guy smirked at him. He frowned and was about to use a curse when.  
  
"Ooof." Draco went down hard. Harry had ducked under Draco's wand arm and smashed him in the gut with his elbow. Draco glared up at the guy. He growled then launched himself at the guy.  
  
Harry laughed and jumped back and drew a sword, still in it's scabbard, then stepped into the oncoming Draco his sword smashing into Draco's face.  
  
Draco fell to the ground again. He was furious. He looked up at the guy laughing at him. He felt his cheeks heat as he noticed the small crowd watching. Blood was dripping from his nose. An insane rage boiled up inside of him.  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!" Once again he launched himself at his unknown assailant.  
  
Harry watched as Draco came screaming at him. He shook his head then dropped to his knees and swept Draco's legs out from under him. Draco landed hard on his left arm. He was in a lot of pain. His arm, his face, his stomach, this guy had really given it to him. He looked up at the smirking face and growled again. Now the guy laughed.  
  
"Give it up ferret, if I can escape your master what chance do you have?"  
  
Realisation hit Draco and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"That's right. Mighty Boy-Who-Lived at your service." Harry answered. Draco could almost feel the sarcasm dripping off the 'Boy-Who-Lived' remark.  
  
He clenched his eyes against the tears that threatened. Once again Potter had beaten him. Every time, what would his father think? A sob escaped and he bit down on his lip.  
  
'No.NO.NOOOO!'  
  
Harry watched on as Draco seemed to breakdown. He almost sorry for the poor ferret.  
  
Then Harry felt it. A power ripped through Diagon Alley, exploding out from Draco.  
  
'Power expulsion? How did the ferret boy do it?'  
  
Draco felt the rage build inside him. It exploded out and he felt it course through his body. He smirked then and launched an incredibly fast attack at Harry. Harry saw it coming and only just managed to dodge. Through instinct he whipped out his second sword, also still in it's scabbard and countered. Harry swiped for Draco's head with his left sword then lunged with the right following Draco who had jumped back to avoid the first sword. Draco took another hit in the stomach from one of Harry's swords and almost fell but regained balance and launched himself feet first at Harry's head. Harry waited till the last second before he stepped aside and, grabbing Draco's feet, swung him into a pole. Draco hit the pole with his ribs and went down again. This time he really hurt. He shifted to sit on his bottom.  
  
"Why?" he asked no one in particular. "Why am I never good enough."  
  
Harry was surprised at this but answered Draco. "Good enough for who?"  
  
"Father. I'm never good enough. Granger is always better in classes; you're always better at Qudditch. I'm never good enough for him. I'm a Malfoy. I should be the best, lower than no one, I'm pure blooded, and I should be number one."  
  
Harry looked down at the poor guy. "What about your master, shouldn't he be number one?"  
  
Draco looked up at Harry. "No one is my master. I'm a Malfoy. We are the masters. We bow to no one."  
  
"Your father doesn't agree."  
  
"He's a fool."  
  
"Then why do you try to live up to a fool's expectations? Live for yourself Malfoy. It doesn't matter what others think as long as you're good enough for yourself."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry and smirked. "You can talk, Dumbledore's pet."  
  
"Humph, not any more, I mean sure I'll take Voldemort no choice there really, but I'll do it my way on my terms."  
  
Draco looked up at Harry with what seemed to be respect in his eyes. Harry reached down and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Looks like we've both had a summer of change."  
  
Harry smiled and looked into Draco's eyes. "Yeah I guess we have. Come on, lunch, my treat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Like it, tell me, Don't like then fuck off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all. A/N: My longest yet. ; -)  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Vengeance  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry the anger beginning to boil up inside him again. It was two forty three in the morning. Harry saw, once again in his mind's eye, the power that had exploded out from Draco, surrounding the street, encompassing everything. He could feel the power inside himself. Could feel his magic flowing just below the surface of the skin. He knew it could be done, had seen it done. He just didn't know how. He had relived the moment in Diagon Alley over and over; saw the anguish Draco was in, the raw emotion that had triggered the release of power. He couldn't believe that Draco had done it. The book didn't mention anything about who could and couldn't do it, though it had suggested that the power was in some way linked to the emotions. The first recorded usage of the power was hundreds of years ago when a man by the name of Gho Khu who had seen his best friend killed by his familial enemy. Wizards all over the world had felt his eruption of power and Gho Khu became a renowned mystical fighter revered by those who studied the ways of the Teräs Käsi. Though the fact that he was not a pure blooded wizard caused the first of the Blood Wars.  
  
All this information and more Harry knew. He could nearly quote the book word for word and yet it didn't help him one bit. He had seen death, almost his entire family was dead and yet he still couldn't bring out the pure emotion needed to release the power. He felt a jealous rage of the platinum blonde Slytherin take over him. The anger built up inside Harry. It fused itself with all the anger and hatred of the previous year, the anger he felt for Bellatrix Lestrange as well as the complete and utter hatred he felt for Voldemort. The anger was overwhelming and it washed over the young wizard, enveloping him and taking control.  
  
Harry's mouth ripped open in a terrible scream, which ripped through the night of the small town. The explosion of power seemed to rock the world. The golden light erupted out from him and formed a huge ball of magic that surrounded his entire body. The magic forced it's way out of his body and lifted him slowly from the ground.  
  
Harry's body was wracked with pain as the inexhaustible amount of magic exploded from him. He could feel it all. It was extremely powerful, but he couldn't stop it. It was too much for him to control. All he could do was scream as the magic ripped it's way from him to finally be released. After what seemed like hours but was merely seconds the magic stopped and Harry felt the darkness engulf him and he knew no more.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Severus Snape stalked through the halls of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sneered as thought of the precious boy-who-wouldn't-obey- the-rules. That damned boy was always breaking the rules. Never listening to his betters. Suddenly Severus stumbled as felt a huge power erupt somewhere in England. He fell to his knees as he felt the all-consuming power wash over him. He could scarcely breath, and then it stopped. He righted himself and was only just able to stop his knees from buckling underneath him. After a moment of reassuring himself he rushed off to find the headmaster.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was staring out the window contemplating the events of the previous year. He had made a serious miscalculation in shutting out Harry at the beginning of the year. The boy had a right to know what was going on. It was he alone who had to stand before the Dark Lord and defeat him. Albus sighed and shook his head. Harry's confidence and trust in the old man would diminish now. He knew that with Sirius' death Harry would be not give his trust so willingly anymore. His naivety was the only part of his youth he had left and now Albus had taken that as well. But he had to tell the boy of his destiny. The prophecy would haunt him now and yet there was nothing anyone could do and this saddened the old man most of all. Albus could merely guide Harry and only if Harry allowed. Suddenly he felt the eruption of power. It was very over-whelming and Albus was awed at the raw strength of it. He smiled when it stopped and got to open the window. He released his own power and shouted out to the night sky.  
  
"It has begun!"  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Hidden away in the depths of the underworld. The Dark Lord Voldemort opened his eyes as he felt the power erupt. He smiled. The boy would make a powerful foe. Unlike any other he had faced. The old man Dumbledore was powerful but he was no match for the Dark Lord. But the boy, the boy was just like himself. They were angry at the world that had betrayed them. They were raised by people who hated them. And they both wanted their Vengeance. Yes, Voldemort knew the pleasures of Vengeance. The dark side allows for the most breath taking pleasures that the body could allow. He shuddered at the memory of his first kill.  
  
But that was by the by, the boy would not be drawn to the dark. The taint of Dumbledore went to deeply. No, he would have to send someone to kill him. His apprentice would do well. He needed a test. It would require the utmost stealth and precision, his apprentice would do well.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Harry heard the sounds of dishes clattering around. He opened his and the bright light of the sun stung them. He groaned. His entire body felt as though he had been under the Cruciatus for a week non-stop. When his eyes came back in to focus he saw Aunt Petunia setting up some breakfast things on a tray. The smell of fried bacon, eggs, toast and spaghetti washed over him. His stomach growled loudly and he realised that he was starving. He suddenly remembered what had happened. Power expulsion. He had done it. He felt a sense of accomplishment but then realised that he hadn't been able to hold the power. Despair flooded him but he steeled his resolve and promised himself he would practise it as much as possible. Aunt Petunia turned to him then and her face broke out in a smile.  
  
"Oh Harry you're awake!" She exclaimed. "We were so worried about you. What were you doing out there? We had no idea what was going on. Then those people came and they waved their sticks all over you, they said they were with the ministry or something, then they left and we still had no idea what was going on."  
  
She said all this very fast and it took Harry a moment before he registered it all.  
  
"Shit, the ministry. What the fuck did those tossers want?"  
  
His aunt gasped, "Harry language." She admonished.  
  
Harry cringed and apologized. His aunt seemed to accept it and handed him his breakfast. Harry wolfed it down in record speed all the while his aunt watching. He looked up at her a little put off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry you've been out for three days."  
  
Harry's ears heard the statement and his brain slowly processed what it meant.  
  
"Three days... It's Wednesday? It's the twenty-fifth!? Holy shit I have to get ready."  
  
Harry bolted out of bed and over to the closet. He threw on a pair of shorts and a singlet. He slipped on a pair of shoes then grabbed his keys and bounded out the door leaving a very bewildered Aunt Petunia standing in the room.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~  
  
Harry sped along the roads through Surrey and on into London. He still had a few things to do before getting ready for tonight. He made his way through the busy London streets until he came to the pub known as the Leaky Cauldron. He parked out the front and went in. The pub wasn't crowded though Harry was still able to slip through unnoticed. He went out into the Alley and down to Gringotts. He had them give him a chequebook in case he made any large donations at the charity.  
  
As he made his way back down the Alley towards Madam Malkin's he suddenly felt a dark presence following him. He stopped and spun around, but there was nothing out the ordinary that he could see. He continued walking but he still had a nagging feeling that something was very wrong. Deep inside him he could feel the darkness following him as he walked. He made to Madam Malkin's and went in. He stopped and stared out the window. He couldn't see anything but he still felt it out there somewhere.  
  
Suddenly a woman cleared her throat behind him. He smiled awkwardly at her.  
  
"Hi there.. you're probably.um. All right I need a cloak."  
  
The woman smiled appreciatively at him and looked him up and down. Harry gulped, a little worried now about what this woman was thinking.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~  
  
Half an hour later Harry was back in his car and driving home. He was pleased with the cloak he bought. It was pure black. When he wore it, it seemed to grow to fit him. The collar was huge and surrounded his head, the pointed ends coming maybe twice the height of his head. He seemed to get lost in it's folds and yet it fit perfectly. The saleswoman however was much more then a flirt. She had rubbed Harry all over and had made some very suggestive comments.  
  
But that was all washed out Harry's mind now as he once again felt the dark presence trailing him. He put his foot down on the gas and sped up to one hundred and five miles per hour. He dodged in and out of traffic 'Matrixxing' it to increase his reflexes. He sped around corners and along busy streets. It wasn't long before he turned into Privet Drive and he couldn't feel the mysterious presence anymore. With a sigh of relief he pulled in the drive of number four and went inside.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~  
  
Kazuya Khan trailed his prey through the Alley. His master had instructed him to kill the boy, but it was vital that he not be seen. His master had no wish to alert the Order to his presence. It would cause a setback in their plans. Not a major one but one nonetheless. His mater wished him to be a surprise for the full on attack that was scheduled for later in the year.  
  
Right now he pulled his hood up over his tattooed face and continued. In his dark black cloak he was able to use his magic to make himself unnoticeable. Not invisible though it was close enough. All these wizards were pathetically weak minded so it was easy to divert their attention off of him. His prey was not the small weakly his master had made him out to be. But he would still no match for Kazuya Khan. He had trained all his life in the dark arts and the fighting styles of the Teräs Käsi. One boy would be nothing to him.  
  
Suddenly he felt a feeble probe brushing up against his senses. His eyes widened. It was the boy. Then Kazuya smiled let him know the darkside was after him. He would become scared and make it all the more simpler to dispose of him. Kazuya Khan watched as the boy turned to look for him. He ducked into the shadows and the boy went into a store. Kazuya compressed his power and let the boy believe he was safe, and then he waited. When the boy finally came out he seemed to have forgotten about the darkness and went out.  
  
The Dark Lord's apprentice followed him out into the muggle world and watched as the boy hoped into his muggle travelling vehicle and went off. Kazuya Khan waited a few seconds before enveloping himself in the darkside. He used it to lift himself off the ground and fly along behind the boy. He knew the boy could sense him again due to the vehicles increased speed. He watched as the boy dodged other muggles with impossibly fast reflexes and realised the boy could use the Teräs Käsi.  
  
Kazuya smiled then landed. There was no rush. He knew where the boy was going. He wanted the boy to be prepared. That way, maybe, he would be able to test his skills on someone who was better than average. The other missions his master had sent him on had been easy. The wizards were lazy relying only on their wands whereas Kazuya had never even used one but was still incredibly powerful magically. Yes, he smiled; he would finally be able to use a larger range of his skills. Though he still didn't expect the boy to be that much of a challenge it was still better than nothing.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~  
  
Harry looked himself over in the mirror. He had to admit he did look rather good. He was dressed in his white suit, shirt and tie. He also had on some white Adidas shoes. He had in some contacts that brought out his eyes, making shine a brighter green than ever before. His hair was spiked up randomly giving it a tidy look but still in keeping with his natural messiness. He grabbed his wallet, chequebook and wand and put them in the inside pocket of the suit jacket. He strapped on his swords and guns. He still remembered the dark presence he had felt at the Alley and thought it better to be safe rather than sorry. Then he put on his new black cloak.  
  
The white he was wearing seemed to disappear inside it. All the folds of the cloak seemed to be holding themselves up, in fact it seemed, as the cloak was alive and swirling around and writhing in top of Harry. The collar went round the back of his head, the collar as high as his ears. At the front the tips of the collar pointed up higher than his head and opened up so that all that was visible of Harry was his face. His shoulders were wide and the cloak seemed to make them even wider. At his waist though it slimmed in. Then it widened at the bottom and rested on the floor. This made it seem too big but when Harry moved it seemed to be flung up as though by the wind even when Harry was inside. This went unnoticed by Harry who grabbed his keys and took off outside. It was already quarter to three and if he didn't hurry he would be late. As he stepped outside a strong wind had kicked up. Harry made his way over to his car. What he didn't notice was his cloak. It was out behind him and seemed to have grown to at least twice its original size. Harry got in his car and sped off.  
  
On his way over to Tonks' place Harry had stopped to buy some flowers. Now he was sitting outside her house in his car trying to work up the courage to go and knock on the door. He was almost wishing that Voldemort would show up right now so he wouldn't have to do this.  
  
'What am I thinking? I'm a Gryffindor I should be brave. I'm a big brave lion, I'm a big brave lion.'  
  
And this was the thought that Harry repeated over and over in his head as he made his way to the door. He knocked and almost took off when the door opened. There in the doorway was a very old woman.  
  
"Yes?" She growled.  
  
Harry became even more nervous now. Who the hell was this lady and where the hell was Tonks?  
  
"Um.. uh.. is um, that is uh is.. Tonks.uh here?"  
  
The old lady peered at him closely. "What's that sonny Jim?"  
  
Harry stuttered again and then the old lady began to laugh. Harry frowned at her. He was about to demand where Tonks was when suddenly the old woman changed. Her face became younger and her hair darkened. He also noticed her breasts grow and point out. He glared at her.  
  
"Tonks what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harry but I couldn't resist." She was still laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face."  
  
Harry just smiled and handed her the flowers. Her eyes brightened and she smiled.  
  
"For me? Thank you." She rushed inside and put them in a vase while Harry stood awkwardly at the door.  
  
"Harry, come in. Don't just stand there. I'm almost ready."  
  
Harry went in and shut the door. He looked around the apartment. It seemed like the kind of place you would expect a young woman to live. Harry wandered about looking at various photographs and the few paintings that adorned the walls.  
  
"Okay I'm ready."  
  
He turned to face the voice. He looked at Tonks and his breath was caught in his throat. Her hair was dark black and done up with lots of curls and her eyes were a bright, light blue. She was wearing a white, tight leather dress. There was a zip down the front that went to the waist and another zip that went around the waist. At the bottom the dress flared out wide like a ball gown and was pleated. The front zip stopped at the top of her rather large breasts and showed a lot of cleavage even though it seemed incredibly tight. It looked like they were being squashed by the dress.  
  
"Holy shit." Was all that Harry could manage to say.  
  
Tonks giggled and took him by the arm. She led him out and locked the door. They got in the car and Harry was about to start it when he felt that dark presence once again.  
  
"Tonks." He grabbed her and, 'Matrixxing' it, he leapt ten feet into the air out of his car.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~  
  
Kazuya Khan was once again tailing his prey. He had not yet alerted the boy to his presence. He looked as though he was going out for the night. Kazuya had followed him to a house some ways away and watched as the boy sat. He seemed to psyching himself up for something. He watched as the boy went up to the door and after a bit of time went into the building. He saw the boy come out with the strange girl. He sensed that she was magical but there was something different about her magic. Ah well, she would die to. The master of the darkside drew two long blades from their scabbards on his back and locked the hilts together. He spun the double-ended blade in a high overhead arc before he leapt over to the vehicle and the seat his prey was sitting in. He brought his blade down intending to smash it into the boy's head. Instead he sliced halfway down into the door. He looked up and saw that the boy had slipped into the Teräs Käsi and leapt high taking the woman with him. Kazuya Khan smiled. This will be very interesting. He too then slipped into the Teräs Käsi fighting style and leapt up to meet his foe.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~ A/N Like it, tell me, Don't like then fuck off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all. None of Star Wars or Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter is mine. HEY!  
  
A/N: Just so you know, Harry's cloak is like Spawn's, it was just hard to describe. For all those who read the old chapter 6, sorry but I thought that one sucked so I wrote a new one.  
  
Harry Potter and the Quest for Vengeance  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry looked down at the man who had attacked them. His skin was dark brown and his face was covered in green tattoo spirals and designs. Harry saw the man slice into the door of his car with his double-ended sword. It was thicker than Harry's, the sides widening slightly until they came thinner at the points. Both blades were longer than his. The man looked up at them then and Harry saw him smile. Fear ripped through him. This man was a cold killer. Harry could feel it. Then the man jumped, Harry watched as he leapt up to meet them. This man could also 'Matrix' it. Still holding Tonks in his right arm he whipped out one of his guns in his left hand and opened fire.  
  
Five bullets ripped their way towards the mysterious attacker. Harry watched in awe as the man easily deflected each one with his blades. Harry holstered his gun and drew one of his swords. He blocked the man's first overhead slice and then whipped the sword down to block the upward thrust from the second blade. The man began his decent then, falling back to the ground. Harry looked behind him and realised his cloak had expanded out behind him and was slowing his fall. He and Tonks were almost floating.  
  
"Tonks, you go for help and I'll hold him off. Go now, quick apparate."  
  
Tonks looked into Harry's eyes and he saw her fear but she nodded and was gone with a 'pop'.  
  
Harry drew his other sword and looked down at his attacker. This man was a master. Harry knew it. The man knew it. There was only one choice for Harry now. He locked his blades together and wriggled his shoulders. His cloak released its hold on the air and he fell.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Kazuya Khan watched as the woman disappeared. He knew she would go for help but his prey was here that was all that mattered. The boy's muggle attack had surprised him; though it was easily deflected he had only expected the boy to have a wand. Then the boy had drawn a sword and blocked both of Kazuya's attacks further surprising the apprentice of the darkside. Now he saw the boy draw another sword and then he locked them together. Kazuya saw the doubt in the boy's eyes and knew he was but a novice with the double-bladed sword. He smirked now and leapt at his prey.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Harry watched the man come at him. He dodged the first attack and countered with one of his own. This was immediately slapped away and countered. Harry only just managed to block the next series of attacks. The man was unstoppable. His attacks were smooth and flawless backed up with a huge amount of power. Harry was hard pressed to continue the fight, if that's what it could be called. Twirling his blade came naturally and he remembered the shopkeeper's words. Harry had no doubt that this was the kind of master the man was talking about and Harry doubted he would live to see his sixteenth birthday. He continued to back away and block when suddenly the man leapt over him in a somersault and Harry felt the man's blade smash into his side and he felt a rib snap on impact then he hit the ground and rolled away.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Kazuya looked down at the boy. He definitely could have been good. He could even have been a master. Had he had the right training. Suddenly the boy was up again and he had out two muggle weapons and was firing at Kazuya relentlessly. The dark apprentice leapt back and twirled his blade blocking most of the shots, though two smashed into his right arm. One in the forearm and one in the bicep. He registered the pain but his anger washed over it. There would be time for it later. Now he had to somehow get through this boy's attack and kill him.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Harry was in tremendous pain as he lay on the ground. He had a broken rib and his arms were sore from the effort needed to fight the man. Then he realised he wasn't dead, hell he wasn't even bleeding. Somehow his cloak had protected him from the sharp blade. He could sense the man a few feet behind him and moved slightly to grip his guns. Then he leapt up and opened fire. He watched the man jump back and block the bullets. He felt satisfaction as he saw the man flinch when two bullets hit him. Harry could feel his magic drain away as he continuously emptied the magazines over and over. The guns were always trained on the man who jumped, dodged and blocked the bullets. He began to feel faint as fired bullet after bullet. Harry looked at the man. They both knew it was near the end now. Harry was almost out on his feet. He dropped the guns to the ground and lifted his double-bladed sword one more time. No! He couldn't go out like this. He had to get revenge. Voldemort would pay and nothing would stop Harry. His magic exploded out from him. A huge ball of raw magic surrounded him and gave off a golden glow. It lifted him from the ground and he felt his strength renewed. He flew forward, attacking the man with a new fury.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Kazuya watched his prey drop the muggle weapons. They both knew this was the end. He watched as the boy lifted his sword and dropped into a defensive pose. He had to admit he had a grudging respect for the boy. He never gave up. He was a worthy adversary, but his time had run out. Suddenly this was a flash of bright light. The boy had somehow powered up, surrounding himself in the power of the lightside. Kazuya Khan frowned now. The boy was getting harder and harder to kill. He now understood why his master had sent him on this mission, rather than some lowly Death Eater. He watched the boy fly at him. His power was very impressive for one of such young age. But it still wasn't enough to stop Kazuya Khan, apprentice of the Dark Lord. He also powered up, only he was engulfed by the power of the darkside. It surrounded him in a dark ball of raw magic and he leapt to counter attack the boy.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
The two huge powers fought for what seemed an age. Neither gave the other an inch. They attacked back and forth. Dodging, parrying, counter, riposte. Harry ducked under a cut that would have removed his head from his shoulders. He knew he couldn't carry on like this. He was burning up too much power too quickly. His opponent seemed to have an inextinguishable amount. He was constantly moving; never in one the same place for too long, never slowing. Harry, however, had slowed down considerably after his initial attack. He was tiring quickly and could barely dodge the attacks that flashed for his head, no doubt intended to slash him to pieces. He just had to hold on until help came.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
This boy impressed Kazuya Khan. He was by far the most powerful adversary the dark apprentice had ever faced. Kazuya could tell the boy was tiring. He no longer attacked and went on the defensive, but Kazuya knew this was a last ditch effort. The boy was just trying to survive until help arrived. Kazuya knew who it would be that would come to the boy's aid. He increased his attacks using a large amount of power behind each one. Tired as he was Kazuya knew he wouldn't be able to take the old man and whoever else that came with him. He still couldn't break the boy's defences and time was running out. He leapt back in a double somersault. He raised his right hand; the swords in his left and let forth a huge blast of raw magic.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Harry watched the dark ball of magic race towards him. He felt as if time had slowed down around him. He dropped his swords and stretched both his arms out to the sides. Twin balls of golden light formed on each one. Harry felt their power grow. Slowly he brought them both to the centre, in front of him. The two balls fused together into one large one. It grew some more and Harry strained to keep it in check. Then, as the dark ball was almost upon him, he felt its readiness and released it. It boomed from his hands and raced forth. The huge beam quickly swallowed up the dark ball and Kazuya Khan watched in horror as the light magic raced menacingly toward him. Quickly he cloaked himself in the darkness and leapt, the Teräs Käsi aiding his jump, propelling him high into the air. The huge beam smashed into an abandoned warehouse at the end of the street and exploded (Later a muggle demolition company would wonder if they had been fired). The resulting shockwaves knocked the dark warrior from the air and he fell the forty feet to the ground. The only thing that kept him from death was the darkness that had encased him in its completeness. It didn't, however, protect him from the pain of slamming into the hard concrete.  
  
Harry fell to his knees. Fatigue washed over him and he fought for consciousness. He looked around for his attacker and saw him lying on the ground around ten feet away. He smiled. He did it. He had defeated this overwhelmingly powerful adversary. Take that Voldie. There was no doubt in Harry's mind about who had sent this ferocious killer. His mortal enemy no doubt had a hand in it. Man, he was only fifteen and he had a mortal enemy. He looked once more at his attacker and was shocked to see the man slowly getting to his feet. Harry looked into the man's eyes and saw the intense rage registered there. He gulped and forced his fear down. He picked up his swords, which had come apart, and stood to meet the attack.  
  
Kazuya Khan had never been so angry. His entire body was wracked in pain. He could feel where he had broken several bones. The boy's attack had been phenomenal. Such power was unbelievable in a boy and yet he had just witnessed it, hell, it had almost vaporised him. He watched the boy stand to ready himself for the final assault. There was no doubt know. It was over. No more surprises. No more tricks. Just death. And Kazuya Khan was glad it was finally over.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and felt a kind of tranquillity wash over him. Death was here for him but he wasn't worried. He had fought well and had no regrets. He would finally see his parents. He would welcome the freedom death brought with open arms. Suddenly there was a 'pop' behind him. He spun to see Dumbledore there. He turned back to his opponent. The man leapt at them and brought his sword slamming into Harry's skull. Only it wasn't there anymore. Harry felt the tug on his navel as the portkey whipped him and Dumbledore away from the battle zone.  
  
Kazuya Khan watched in fury as the old man apparated in. He leapt to make the killing stroke, but his sword only struck the concrete. He screamed his fury into the air. He would be punished now. No excuses, no lies. He would give his master the truth and would except his punishment. He deserved it. He had failed to complete a mission for the first time ever, and he would never forget it.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
Harry slammed into the ground and fell to his knees as he and Dumbledore landed. He struggled back to his feet but the darkness overcame him and fell unconscious.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
It was several days before Harry awoke again. He was lying in a comfortable bed in a bright, white room. He felt refreshed, though still a bit sore from his fight.  
  
'Madam Pomfrey probably hates me' he thought. It was the middle of the holidays and Harry was in the hospital wing. It had to be some kind of record. He got up out of the bed and stretched. He felt stiff after lying in the bed. He looked over to the chair on the other side of the bed and saw Tonks. She looked so serene sitting there sleeping. He moved around to her. He lifted her carefully and placed her into his bed. Lightly he kissed her on the lips. She moaned slightly but didn't wake. Slowly Harry crept from the room. He knew he should wait there, but he couldn't help it. He had to do something. He made his way stealthily through the hallways of Hogwarts. He got to the Entrance Hall easily. He was about to go out the doors when they opened from the outside. He quickly dodged behind them. He heard Dumbledore talking to someone as they came inside. He saw it was Snape. When they passed he slipped quietly out into the sun.  
  
He ran down to the lake and stripped down to his boxers then he jumped and dived into the cool water. It felt refreshing on his skin and he splashed around a bit before he dived under the water. While he was under the water he made his way to the shore. Once there he lay down on his back letting the small waves lap over him as he enjoyed the morning sun. Suddenly there was a loud, high-pitched scream coming from somewhere high in the castle. He figured Tonks must have woken up. Resignedly he got up and grabbed his clothes then made his way back to the castle. He really couldn't get a break could he.  
  
Turned out he was right. Tonks had woken up in the bed and screamed. She alerted everyone and by the time Harry got to the front doors a full-scale search party had been organised and was scouring the building for him. He slowly made his way back up to the hospital wing. It was void of people but there next to the bed was his trunk and weapons. He got changed into a pair of khakis and a basketball singlet then strapped on his weapons. On his way down to the kitchens a highly enraged, slimy Snape discovered him.  
  
"What, in Merlin's name, are you doing Potter!!"  
  
Harry looked at the older man. His nostrils were flaring and his lip curled into the biggest sneer Harry had ever seen. He struggled to keep himself from laughing out loud.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat." He said innocently. He could hardly keep in his laughter. Snape was completely dumbfounded by his answer. He quickly got over his anger.  
  
"You idiot! You had us all worried, again! You just have to cause trouble don't you? Just can't help yourself. Why if I had my way...." Harry tuned out the rest of Snape's tirade and amused himself by staring out the window at a very flustered looking Remus Lupin who was currently searching the grounds for him.  
  
Then Snape stopped his lecture.  
  
"Sonorus," Harry knew the spell was to make his voice loud. "Professor Dumbledore! I have located the brat," Harry frowned at his being called a 'brat' "I will bring him to your office immediately. Quietus." Snape then led the way to Dumbledore's office. They walked in silence the whole way until they got to the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the office. Snape leant forward and whispered a password. He was obviously trying not to let Harry hear it so Harry leant forward and listened.  
  
"Wonka Chocolates."  
  
Snape then looked at Harry suspiciously.  
  
Harry smiled at him. "Don't worry, Wonka Chocolates, I'll remember it."  
  
Snape glared at Harry and Harry returned it. He drew himself up to his full height and looked into Snape's eyes. "What?" He moved past Snape and up the revolving staircase leaving the slimy snake to fume.  
  
He opened the door to the office and walked inside. He looked around and noticed that the things he had smashed up a few weeks before had been either fixed or replaced. He saw the Headmaster seated behind his desk. In the seats in front of it were Remus, Mad-Eye and Tonks. Standing off to the side was Kingsley.  
  
Harry moved his eyes back to Dumbledore. The old man was smiling, his eyes twinkling away.  
  
'I wonder if it's a spell that does that?'  
  
"Harry, please, have a seat."  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
  
Some of the twinkle dimmed then but he still smiled and carried on.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare this morning."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah well if guys had been stalking me properly," Mad-Eye snorted, "you would have noticed that I swim every morning."  
  
Dumbledore just kept smiling. "Well as long as you sneak off without someone knowing again it'll be fine. Now -"  
  
Harry cut him off. "And what if I do. You can't tell me what to do."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Harry we're just trying to protect you."  
  
"Yeah well you're doing a fucking awesome job at that aren't you. Every goddamn year something happens to me. Every goddamn year I'm stuck trying to save your goddamn world for you. And what do I get for it. Slandered in the paper. Ignored for the year. You're full of shit you know that."  
  
Remus stood up now. "Harry! Don't speak to him like that. We are trying to protect you, to help you."  
  
"Bullshit. You can't help me. I have to do it myself. And I will. So piss off. I'm going home."  
  
Harry turned to leave but stopped as he heard the next voice. "Harry please, we want to help you, and we need you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Harry turned back to her. There were tears in her eyes. He sighed.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay for now."  
  
Dumbledore smile again. "Wonderful, now Harry we would like to hear about your recent encounter that left you in the hospital wing."  
  
Harry gave his version of everything that had happened. Everyone listened intently. When Harry finished Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Harry, where did you get these weapons?" His eyes were twinkling again.  
  
"I dunno, I just found them somewhere, sometime."  
  
"If you say so Harry. Now there is no doubt. The man who you attacked was a Sith, obviously sent by Voldemort. You need to be prepared for an attack by a Sith Harry. Be he the apprentice or the master. And so Kingsley will train in the Teräs Käsi. He is a master Harry so be wary, it will not be easy."  
  
Harry looked at the tall auror. He looked like he could give Voldie the ol' one two and survive. Said auror then looked at Harry and glared. He turned and Harry could see the sword in the scabbard at his hip. Harry gulped. This was going to be hard.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~ A/N Like it, tell me. Don't like it then fuck off. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing at all. None of Star Wars or Dragon Ball Z or Harry Potter is mine.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry Potter ducked under the sword slash that would have taken off his head. He blocked another attack before he leapt backwards in a somersault to land a few feet away. He managed to catch his breath before his opponent leapt at him again. He managed to block the next few attacks before a particularly vicious one knocked his double-ended sword from his hands. Unarmed now he delved into the force of the Teräs Käsi and used it to push the man back. He then launched into a series of kicks and punches. They were mostly blocked and the few that weren't didn't do much to the large man. Suddenly Harry was swept off his feet. The man really was incredibly fast, especially for his size. Harry went down hard. Then he took an extremely painful kick in the side, which sent him flying across the room to slam into the wall. Rage filled him. Kingsley told him that to be the best he had to empty himself of emotion. The Way of the Blade could not be achieved through anger. It was the surrendering of control to the instincts. No thinking just acting. Harry could do it fine when practising by himself but when training with Kingsley his anger always got the better of him. He felt his anger boil up inside of him. He used the Teräs Käsi to summon his sword, and then he leapt forth in a series of blistering attacks. They were hard and fast. Kingsley was hard pressed to block them. Harry could feel his anger guiding him, helping him. Kingsley felt it too. The Darkside was strong in Harry. Harry thought he had this fight won when suddenly Kingsley disappeared in a flutter of dark robes. Harry knew he was still in the room. He was just moving incredibly fast. Harry was stunned. Suddenly Harry felt a shimmer in the surrounding forces and spun just in time to block a huge slam that would have halved him down the middle. The force of the blow caused Harry's two blades to come apart. With no time to put them back together Harry attacked again with what he thought were fast and powerful attacks. Kingsley slapped them away like they were flies. He came in fast and stabbed Harry in the stomach. Harry fell to his knees. He was winded. Kingsley had hit him in the gut with the hilt of his sword. The blow was extremely powerful and Harry struggled to breath.  
  
"Come on, you've gotta open your lungs."  
  
Kingsley pushed him onto his back and pulled his arms over his head.  
  
"Breath now."  
  
Harry struggled at first. Then air burst into his lungs. He coughed a bit then sat up. He was sweating buckets and his breathing was laboured. He looked up at the Kingsley. The man looked as though he had gone for an afternoon stroll.  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore come over from where he was watching on the side of the room. It had been five days since the attack on Harry and he was incredibly tired. He had been training almost constantly. He had been training physically with Kingsley and magically with Mad-Eye. Harry had considered himself above average when it came to duelling and defence; considering he had escaped the clutches of Voldemort several times. Now he realised how big of a factor luck was. Harry had nothing on these guys. Usually they toyed with him. On occasion they would go all out and a few seconds later Harry would be on the ground. The only occasions that Harry had actually come close to winning was when he 'cheated' and used his Raw Magic. He was considerably much more powerful than the other two magically but they had forbid him from using it during their training sessions. They reckoned that because Harry was extremely powerful with Raw Magic he didn't need to train it. They wanted him to concentrate on his other skills.  
  
"Harry," he looked at the old man who had spoken, "you mustn't give in to your anger. Anger leads to the darkside."  
  
Harry nodded. He knew this. They were always telling him this.  
  
"You may rest now. Take the rest of the day and tomorrow off."  
  
Harry nodded again. He stood up then and made his way out the door.  
  
"What do you think Albus?"  
  
"I don't know. Somehow he has been able to survive the attacks from Voldemort and the Sith but against you and Alastor he is no match. It is very puzzling."  
  
"And what of the Darkside. It is strong in him."  
  
"Yes, he has suffered much, but the Lightside is strong in him as well. Clouded by the Darkside his future is. Much there is we do not know."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Train him we must. Need to have hope will we."  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower. He didn't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Ever. He didn't want to be in this place. He didn't want to be in this world. He got to the top of the tower. The highest tower in Hogwarts. He walked to the edge and looked over. He thought about how much easier everything would be if he jumped. No worries. No Voldemort. No school. No nothing. The thought appealed to him more than anything. He sat down and looked over the grounds. He couldn't do it. First he had to beat Voldemort. And he didn't want to leave Tonks. He had seen her only a couple of times during the past five days and only for a few minutes each time. It wasn't much but Harry would take whatever he was given. She was the only reason he was here right now. She had asked him to stay and he would. He stood up again and looked around him. The top of the tower was flat and only about 5 feet by 5 feet. He stood on the very edge. He looked up towards the sky. It started to rain. It was really pouring down. Harry was soaked. He felt the rain wash over his face. Then he powered up. He released his Raw Magic. It exploded around him and lifted him a few feet up into the air.  
  
He yelled up at the sky. Releasing more of his magic. His power expanded around him. A gigantic ball of pure, golden energy. He floated up a few more feet. The rain no longer touched him. He screamed his frustrations and his hatred out. His power expanded again and he felt it grow more and more. The ball of energy was gigantic and it pushed away the storm. Then Harry stopped and the storm slowly returned. He sat down and lay back. His eyes closed and the fatigue washed over him. He fell asleep in the storm.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke on a soft bed. This was a surprise. He was sure he had fallen asleep on top of the tower. Then he felt the body next to him. It was a blonde girl of about twenty years. He didn't recognise her but he knew who it was. Tonks. He leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Mornin'" she yawned.  
  
"Hey." Harry answered. "I can't believe I slept with you and only slept."  
  
She laughed. "I know, it's mad. But I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Too bad. Could've been fun."  
  
She got sly look on her face. "It still can be."  
  
She moved her face close to his and kissed him. "Happy Birthday." She whispered. Then she disappeared under the covers.  
  
An hour later Harry and Tonks lay in bed resting.  
  
"I suppose we should get up now."  
  
She lifted Harry's wrist and looked at his watch. It was half past twelve.  
  
"Looks like we're late for your surprise party."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow at this. "It was Molly's idea. They invited a lotta people."  
  
Harry sighed but didn't get up. "Just another thirty minutes." Harry grinned slyly. Tonks returned the grin and Harry rolled over on top of her.  
  
Suddenly the room to the dorm burst open and Fred and George came in.  
  
"Harry mate,"  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
The twins stopped and stared at Harry and the strange blonde girl in his bed. With him. Naked!!  
  
"Harry" one started.  
  
"Please, introduce us,"  
  
"To this fine specimen,"  
  
"You have here."  
  
Harry glared at the two guys. Talk about ruining his fun. He looked back at Tonks. She was grinning. She stretched her arms behind her head and gave the twins a flash of her tits. Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the twins. Their jaws were resting on the floor.  
  
"Could you give us a sec' guys?"  
  
He turned back to Tonks. "Whaddya think? Reckon' we can have another go?"  
  
Harry just laughed and got up. Tonks pouted at him. "Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"  
  
Harry laughed again and threw her bra at her.  
  
"Get up."  
  
When they were both up and dressed they went down to the common room. Fred and George were there waiting. As the two entered they shot out of their chairs and over to each side of Tonks.  
  
"Hello beautiful,"  
  
"How would you like,"  
  
"An upgrade from,"  
  
"Boy to men."  
  
They grinned at her. She looked at them shyly.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you boy's could do it for me. You see Harry's got a very big sword." She said sword very suggestively.  
  
The twins looked back to Harry who had his swords out. One at each twins back. The boys yelped and leapt forward. Harry and Tonks burst out laughing. The twins just glared. Suddenly Tonks' hair changed to purple. The twins gaped.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"You're,"  
  
"Doing,"  
  
"Tonks?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Damn right." He wrapped his arm around her and they walked out the portrait hole.  
  
The two twins could barely string together a sentence.  
  
"Fuck,"  
  
"In,"  
  
"Hell."  
  
Harry and Tonks walked down towards the Great Hall. As they came to the doors of the Great Hall they could hear lots of voices and what was unmistakeably a party. He and Tonks walked in the door. Mad-Eye Moody was standing nearest the entrance and was the first to see the couple.  
  
"Hey, surprise! Happy Birthday Potter."  
  
Even turned to look and there was a chorus of obviously unrehearsed 'surprise's and 'happy birthday's. Harry looked around at the people he knew. They were his friends. His family. He smiled. It was a party. For him. There were all sorts of foods; there were drinks and a table that held a huge pile of presents.  
  
Tonks wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday." Then she wandered off and left Harry to his friends.  
  
"Harry!" Suddenly a red head and a brunette mobbed him. Hermione and Ginny wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, but do I know you two?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at him quizzically. "What are you talking about Harry? It's me Hermione and Ginny. Your friends." She spoke slowly, as if he was a small child.  
  
Harry just smiled. "But the Ginny and Hermione I know aren't incredibly hot like you two."  
  
Both girls giggled and blushed.  
  
"Happy Birthday." They chorused and both kissed him on his cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, what do I get? A lap dance?"  
  
Both girls blushed again. "Oh shut up, your presents are over there." Hermione pointed to a large pile on a table in the centre of the room.  
  
Harry was shocked at the size of pile. There were all shapes and sizes of things.  
  
"Wow, that's a lotta shit."  
  
Harry wandered around chatting amiably with all the guests. He was surprised by the amount of people who had shown up. Most he knew but there were lots he didn't. There was even a group of people all wanting him to endorse all sorts of crazy products. Brooms, robes, action figures (he thought that was cool) and even underwear (weirdoes).  
  
He managed to eat heaps and was rather content. This being his first birthday party he wasn't all too sure what to do. Then he spotted a certain blonde Slytherin standing alone in a corner. He wandered over to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," he growled, "came to ruin my party I see."  
  
Draco sneered back. "Come now Potter it wouldn't be a party without me."  
  
They both started snigger. They slapped hands and Harry spoke.  
  
"What the hell are doing here? How did you even get in?"  
  
"Well you being the sole heir to the Black fortune and all that makes us cousins. Or something. And of course family is always invited to birthday parties."  
  
Harry laughed. "This party sucks ay?"  
  
"Hell yeah it does. Let's get outta here."  
  
Harry and Draco both slunk out the doors of the Great Hall then out into the open. The walked down the drive toward the gates.  
  
"Come on birthday boy, let's go down to Hogsmeade and get pissed."  
  
Harry laughed and followed along. As they walked along they saw a certain tall red head at the gates.  
  
"Oh the great. It's the Weasel."  
  
The reached and Harry could see he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Hey Ron. How's it?"  
  
"Fuck you traitor. You because you have all the money in the world you can do want you want. Fuck you. Off with your rich death eater friend, ay? Too good for the rest of us, ay? Well I don't need you, mister perfect pretty boy Potter so go to hell."  
  
Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"You know what Weasel..." But Harry cut him off.  
  
"Fuck you and your jealousy shit Ron. I don't need it. I got bigger things to worry about. Bitch."  
  
Ron exploded. He launched at Harry trying to take his head off with a huge right hook. Harry easily blocked the hit and pulled a gun from its holster and jammed it into the redhead's ribs. Ron flinched in pain.  
  
"You know what this is, Weasley? It's a muggle wand. That's right a muggle wand. Unfortunately it can only cast one spell. The killing curse. Now you back up and fuck up."  
  
Ron gulped and moved away slowly. Harry kept the gun trained on him.  
  
"Now get the fuck outta here bitch."  
  
Ron turned and ran back up to the castle. Harry and Draco cracked up laughing and continued down to Hogsmeade.  
  
"You know, that was fucking awesome Potter."  
  
Harry just laughed at his mate as went off to get pissed.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
It was around four thirty in the morning when Harry and Draco stumbled back up the drive towards the castle. They were stone drunk and couldn't keep from laughing at nothing in particular. Harry's celebrity status really could get him anything he wanted. They shushed each other as they got to the front doors and then cracked up again. They slowly pushed open one of the doors, sniggering all the way. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Boys..."  
  
Both boys spun around at the growling of a certain mad-eyed ex-auror. They were both scared now. Moody really was a moody son of a bitch.  
  
"Been out for a drink have you?"  
  
They both nodded slowly. Then Moody pulled a large bottle and some glasses.  
  
"Care to join me? It's my own brew."  
  
The boys smiled and nodded, following Moody into an empty class and sat down to drink.  
  
+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+_~+ _~  
  
A/N What can I say I don't like Ron. Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
Like it tell me, don't like it then fuck off. 


End file.
